Currently, transaction processing systems recognize recurring transactions as those that represent relationships between a cardholder and a merchant to purchase goods or services over predetermined regular intervals. Typically these transactions also have similar transaction amounts. However, the growth of digital commerce has increased the types of repeated transactions conducted by a cardholder and a merchant, including those that that are not restricted to these conditions. Yet, since such transactions cannot be differentiated, it is not possible to perform specific processing for them. This can result in an inefficient use of computing resources. As the number of electronic transactions that are processed continues to increase, there is a greater need to process these transactions efficiently.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.